


Der Mensch, in seinem Wahn

by Antares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Deutsch | German, Digital Art, Ficlet, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean und das Ende der Welt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Mensch, in seinem Wahn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callisto24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/gifts).



 

 

Dean war bei dem Ansturm der fanatischen Massen auf die kleine Ortschaft schwer verwundet worden und Sam hatte ihn nur mit Mühe aus der brennenden Kirche herausgebracht, in die sie sich geflüchtet hatten.

Viele andere waren nicht so glücklich gewesen und entweder in den Flammen umgekommen, oder von der aufgebrachten Menge gelyncht worden.

Ihr Verbrechen? Sie hatten Mäßigung und Toleranz gepredigt, versucht zu vermitteln – versucht, gesunden Menschenverstand walten zu lassen.

Aber gesunder Menschenverstand war leider gerade nicht gefragt. Sam lachte bitter auf, als er daran dachte, dass er sich tatsächlich bemüht hatte, an die bessere Seite, an die zivilisierte Seite in den Fanatikern zu appellieren. Als wenn das schon jemals etwas genützt hätte. Er wußte es ja von sich selbst, Dean und er, sie beide waren durchaus Beispiele dafür, dass es Ereignisse gab, die einen unfähig machten, auf die Stimme der Vernunft zu hören.

Aber das entschuldigte das Verhalten dieser Brandschatzer und Mörder natürlich nicht. Denn diese Menschen hier, waren nicht mit einem Fluch belegt, der sie Handlungen vornehmen ließ, die sie im Nachhinein in Schauder und Ekel vor sich selbst erschrecken ließ. Sie standen nicht unter dem Einfluss von Dämonen oder ihrem krankmachenden Blut. Sie waren nicht höheren Mächten ausgesetzt gewesen, die zu unglaublich waren, als dass sie der menschliche Verstand, ohne Schaden zu nehmen, verstand.

Diese Menschen hatten Fakten und Daten vor Augen, hatten es mit Mitbürgern und Nachbarn zu tun, die sie zum Teil schon seit ihrer Kindheit kannten. Und dennoch – über die vergangen Monate hinweg hatten sie es verdrängt, zur Seite geschoben, der Riss ging selbst durch einige Familien hindurch.

Sam blieb stehen, weil Dean um Atem rang. Er legte seine Hand über Deans, der seine Finger auf die Wunde in seiner Brust presste, wo ihn ausgerechnet ein mit voller Wucht geschleudertes goldenes Kruzifix getroffen hatte.

„Wir sind gleich in Sicherheit“, murmelte Sam schon zum wiederholten Mal. „Halt noch ein klein wenig durch.“

„Ich bin munter wie ein Fisch im Wasser“, presste sich Dean unter Keuchen ab, bevor er vor Anstrengung hustete.

„Das sehe ich. Nur leider ist das letzte Wasser für die Löscharbeiten drauf gegangen.“ Er gönnte Dean noch eine Minute Verschnaufpause, dann zog er ihn unerbittlich weiter. Viel zu tun war ihm nicht mehr geblieben. Seine neue – und einzige – Aufgabe war es jetzt, Dean in Sicherheit zu bringen. Der Rest hatte sich von alleine erledigt.

Niemand konnte genau sagen, wie alles angefangen hatte, ob es das Aufbrechen überwunden geglaubter Feindschaften, oder die sich verschärfende Wasserknappheit gewesen war. Ob der Auslöser religiös verbrämte Racheakte gewesen waren, oder durchgeknallten Staatsmänner, die mit dem Einsatz der schrecklichsten, von Menschenhand gemachten Waffen gedroht hatten. Eins war zum anderen gekommen und schneller als gedacht, war alles außer Kontrolle geraten. Inzwischen war so viel von der in über Jahrtausenden erworbenen Zivilisation abgebröckelt, dass das Unfaßbare schon fast Normalität war.

Jetzt brannte das Land. Lichterloh. Und das Schlimmste war, Dean und er konnten gar nichts dagegen tun, hatten keine Waffe in ihrem Arsenal, die dem Einhalt gebieten konnte. Wie lächerlich, wie inadäquat wirkte es auf einmal, Salz auf das Fensterbrett und vor die Tür zu streuen, ein Pentagramm auf den Boden zu zeichnen, oder lateinische Beschwörungsformeln zu sprechen, um dem Problem Herr zu werden. Sam hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber in diesem Moment wünschte er sich, dass es sich um Dämonen, Geister oder gefallene Engel handelte. Da hätten sie gewußt, was zu tun war, hätten jedenfalls versuchen können, die Apokalypse aufzuhalten.

Doch jetzt war das schrecklichste aller Wesen unterwegs – der ‚normale’ Mensch mit all seiner Rachsucht und Verblendung, mit seinen Gemeinheiten und unsäglichen Foltermethoden. Und Dean und er waren vollkommen machtlos dagegen. Gegen Dämonen und Teufel hatten sie eine Chance, doch nicht gegen Menschen. Welch ein bitterer Hohn!

Sam stützte Dean als dieser strauchelte. Gemeinsam kämpften sie sich weiter voran.

 

\---ENDE---

 

©Antares, Dezember


End file.
